Di Antara Kalian
by Hikasya
Summary: Aku adalah orang ketiga di antara hubungan kalian. Aku tidak pantas memiliki dirimu, Naruto. Kamu hanyalah laki-laki yang pantas untuknya. Bukan untuk diriku. Karena itu, aku akan melupakan perasaan ini dan membuang perasaan ini sejauh-jauhnya. Pergilah dan kembali padanya. Cinta lamamu menantimu, Naruto.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Tianyi**

 **Genre: angst/hurt/comfort**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (school life)**

 **Kamis, 10 Desember 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DI ANTARA KALIAN**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: LUO TIANYI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butiran air bening berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata hijau emerald. Wajah tertekuk begitu mendalam. Terpaku dalam pendirian yang begitu kuat. Kedua tangan menjadi terdiam di dua sisi tubuh. Hati terbelah karena sayatan pisau cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan saat melihat sang terkasih kembali pada cintanya yang lama.

Ya, betapa sakitnya hatiku melihat laki-laki yang kusukai itu, memeluk gadis berambut merah muda dengan eratnya. Laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Laki-laki yang kukenal saat berjumpa di hari pertamaku di kelas baru di awal ajaran baru. Laki-laki yang sekelas denganku yaitu di kelas 11-B. Laki-laki yang sangat ceria, supel, dan baik hati.

Aku sendiri bernama Luo Tianyi. Aku berasal dari negeri cina yang baru saja pindah ke negeri Sakura ini, mengikuti jejak Ayahku yang pindah dinas kerja. Sedangkan Ibuku sudah lama meninggal dunia karena serangan jantung. Aku adalah anak satu-satunya di keluarga Luo. Jadi, aku tinggal berdua saja dengan Ayahku sekarang.

Ayahku bekerja sebagai Manager di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di jepang yang berpusat di Kota Konoha. Kami pun tinggal di sebuah kawasan Konoha Resident. Kawasan elit yang cukup dekat dengan sekolahku yang bernama Konoha High School. Sekolah yang berlantai empat dengan taman Sakura di belakangnya.

Aku pindah sekolah ke Konoha High School saat bersamaan tahun ajaran baru di kelas 11. Lalu aku berkenalan dengan teman-teman baru di sana. Kebetulan aku bisa berbahasa jepang dengan fasih karena sewaktu di cina, aku pernah mengikuti les bahasa jepang saat berumur 10 tahun. Sehingga memungkinkan aku untuk bisa berbaur dengan teman-teman baruku di jepang ini.

Ya, aku memang mendapatkan teman baru. Sebut saja Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hatsune Miku, Lapis Aoki dan masih banyak lagi. Semuanya baik padaku dan selalu membuat hari-hariku menyenangkan selama bersekolah di Konoha High School ini. Hingga mengantarkan aku mengenal seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik, bermata biru, ada tiga garis di dua pipinya dan kulitnya berwarna coklat. Pokoknya dia sangat menarik hatiku saat pertama kali berjumpa dengannya. Apalagi dia duduk persis di sebelahku.

Uzumaki Naruto, saat pertama kali mengenalnya, kesanku terhadapnya yaitu dia adalah orang yang hangat dan gampang berteman. Saat aku baru masuk ke kelas itu, dia yang pertama kali mengajakku berkenalan dan memintaku menjadi temannya. Aku mau saja menjadi temannya. Jawabanku itu sungguh membuatnya senang. Dia selalu saja menyengir lebar dan selalu membuatku tertawa karena tingkah lakunya yang konyol. Jadi, kesanku bertambah padanya. Dia juga orang yang ceria, bersemangat dan juga konyol. Dia menjadi teman dekatku yang paling istimewa.

Seiring berjalannya waktu dan hari, hubunganku dengan Naruto semakin dekat saja. Naruto selalu mengantarku pulang dengan motor sport miliknya. Dia sering mengajakku keluar buat sekedar berjalan-jalan. Lalu dia selalu mengajakku makan bersama di kantin. Dia selalu menelepon dan saling kirim sms denganku. Hingga tanpa kuduga sama sekali, muncullah perasaan yang bernyawa di hatiku. Aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

Benar, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Sampai lima bulan berteman dengannya, aku sudah menyukainya. Bahkan aku rasa kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Lebih dari siapapun. Itulah yang selalu kukatakan di dalam hatiku saat aku teringat padamu. Saat aku merindukanmu. Saat aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kamu sudah menjadi orang yang paling berarti di hatiku sekarang.

Tapi ...

Perasaan cintaku yang berbunga-bunga seperti saat ini, sudah menjadi layu karena suatu sebab yang membuatku sedih sekali.

Ternyata Naruto mempunyai perasaan cinta pada gadis lain. Gadis yang bernama Momoya IA. Aku mengetahuinya dari Sakura.

Ceritanya begini, Momoya IA itu adalah pacar pertamanya Naruto. IA pernah bersekolah di Konoha High School ini. Lalu IA memutuskan pindah sekolah ke luar negeri karena paksaan orang tuanya. Jadi, IA mau saja pindah sekolah ke luar negeri. Kemudian IA memutuskan hubungan cintanya dengan Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto kaget sekali ketika diputus tiba-tiba oleh IA. Naruto tidak menerima keputusan IA itu. Tapi, IA bersikeras tetap putus dengan Naruto karena dia tidak sanggup untuk menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan Naruto nantinya. Maka inilah jalan terbaiknya yaitu putus. Dengan begitu, IA bisa berangkat ke luar negeri tanpa merasakan beban apapun lagi. Dia bisa pergi dengan perasaan yang tenang.

Sungguh, itu bukan keputusan yang etis. Keputusan IA salah besar karena telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto. IA tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Perasaan Naruto begitu sakit, kecewa, sedih, marah dan semuanya bercampur aduk. Naruto menjadi sangat pemurung setelah seminggu berlalu, hubungannya dengan IA kandas. Tapi, setelah itu dia kembali lagi seperti dirinya yang semula. Dia tetap menjadi Naruto seperti biasa. Walaupun ada saat-saat tertentu, dia akan merasa sedih dan pemurung jika mengingatkannya pada kenangan IA. Itu berarti dia masih menyimpan perasaannya untuk IA.

Sejak mengetahui Naruto mempunyai cinta di hatinya, aku pun berusaha untuk menjauhkan diriku dari Naruto. Aku merasa tidak ada gunanya menanggung cinta ini. Lagi pula aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Aku hanyalah teman biasanya yang selalu menghiburnya di kala dia merasa sedih jika teringat tentang IA.

Kuakui, dia masih mencintai mantannya itu. Dia yang pernah mengatakannya padaku saat mengajakku makan malam di kafe favoritnya. Kafe yang mengingatkannya tentang IA bahwa dia dan IA selalu menghabiskan waktu kencan bersama-sama. Memesan makanan dan minuman yang sama. Mereka saling berlomba-lomba untuk menghabiskan makanan masing-masing. Betapa menyenangkan selama berpacaran dengan IA.

Mereka berpacaran selama tiga bulan saja. Itupun putusnya setelah selesai ujian semester naik kelas. Saat itulah, IA meminta putus pada Naruto. Naruto tidak mau putus dengannya. Tapi, IA tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Dia tetap akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk bersekolah di tempat yang baru.

Betapa sedihnya Naruto saat IA pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi, dia tetap berusaha bahagia setelah putus dari IA. Dia menjadi Naruto yang menyenangkan bagi orang lain, terutama bagi teman-temannya sendiri.

Begitulah tentang Naruto yang kukenal itu. Sekaligus orang yang sangat kucintai sekarang. Semua cintaku pupus sudah karena cinta lamanya datang lagi ke dalam kehidupannya yang sempat hampa.

Ternyata bunganya sudah balik lagi padanya. Pada sore hari, di taman kota Konoha, kusaksikan sendiri dengan mataku lebar-lebar kalau Naruto berjumpa lagi dengan IA. Mantan kekasihnya kembali lagi ke Jepang untuk menemuinya lagi. Naruto sungguh kaget ketika bertemu dengan IA di tempat ini.

Rencana awalnya, aku dan Naruto berjalan-jalan ke taman kota Konoha ini, sekalian makan es krim bersama-sama. Naruto yang mengajakku pergi ke tempat ini dan berjanji akan mentraktirku makan es krim. Tapi, rencana tinggal rencana. Janji tinggal janji. Langkah kami tercegat oleh kehadiran gadis berambut merah muda itu. Momoya IA meminta balik lagi pada Naruto.

Saat IA maju dan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Aku pun memilih mundur beberapa langkah saat IA mulai memegang tangan Naruto. Naruto yang begitu syok ketika bertemu dengan IA di tempat ini. Dia diam membisu sebentar di tengah keheningan yang tercipta di taman itu. Tiada orang yang tampak lewat. Hanya terlihat kami bertiga.

"Naruto-kun ... Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku ingin kita balikan seperti dulu. Aku akui kalau aku salah karena sudah memutuskan hubungan ini duluan. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Ini semua aku lakukan karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih karena harus berpisah denganku. Aku juga sedih. Aku tidak sanggup menjalin hubungan jarak jauh denganmu. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu. Jadi, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun ... Hiks ..."

IA menitikkan air matanya. Dapat kulihat di sudut dua mata hijau kebiruannya, sudah jatuh tetesan air bening bagaikan embun. Embun yang lembab dan mampu menghipnotis laki-laki di depannya ini. Wajah IA begitu suram. Dia benar-benar sedih karena menyesal atas perbuatannya di masa lalu.

Kemudian Naruto mendekatkan dirinya dan merentangkan dua tangannya ke arah IA. IA pun dipeluknya dengan erat.

GREP!

Otomatis membuatku kaget melihatnya. Bersamaan telingaku menangkap suatu kalimat yang sangat memecah jantungku sekarang.

"A-Aku ... Aku juga mencintaimu, IA ...," itulah balasan Naruto untuk menghibur IA.

DEG!

Hatiku berdesir kencang dibuatnya. Kedua mataku melotot habis. Mulutku ternganga lebar. Wajahku syok. Aku pun terus berjalan mundur dan menjauhkan jarakku dari mereka. Naruto dan IA yang mulai bersatu lagi setelah lama berpisah selama lima bulan. Kini mereka berpacaran lagi. Naruto menerima IA lagi.

Aku sadar jika aku berada di antara kalian. Aku sadar kalau aku akan mengacaukan kalian. Aku sadar jika aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Itu bukan berarti bahwa aku harus memilikimu.

Tanpa kusadari, jarakku sudah jauh dari kalian. Tanpa kusadari juga air mataku sudah menetes saat terpaku memandangimu bersama IA. Hatiku sangat sakit ketika melihatmu balik lagi pada cinta lamamu.

Naruto, aku senang jika kamu sudah mendapatkan cinta yang kamu harapkan itu. Kembalilah padanya dan lupakanlah aku. Lupakanlah pertemanan kita yang singkat ini. Aku harap kamu berbahagia dengannya. Naruto, aku harap kamu tidak dekat lagi padaku mulai hari ini.

Aku tidak tahan lagi menahan rasa perih dan sedih yang kurasakan. Maka aku putuskan, aku pergi menjauh dari tempat ini. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya agar segera menyelamatkan diri dari keterpurukan yang kurasakan sekarang. Hatiku meledak hebat. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Oh, kami-sama, kuatkan aku. Berilah aku kekuatan agar aku bisa melupakan cintaku ini. Aku tidak mengerti entah mengapa cinta ini semakin kuat dan besar untuknya. Naruto, aku harus melupakannya apapun caranya. Tolonglah aku, Kami-sama!

Inilah suara hatiku, Luo Tianyi. Cintaku tidak kesampaian dan akhirnya kandas di tengah jalan. Kisah yang memilukan. Tidak akan pernah kulupakan untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita one shoot terbaru dari saya nih! Kisah sad ending buat pairing Naruto x Tianyi. Hehehe ... Pasti kamu semua protes, kan? Tenang aja bakalan ada sekuelnya tentang sudut pandang Naruto. Cerita one shoot tentang perasaan Naruto terhadap dua gadis itu. Yakni IA dan Tianyi.**

 **Fic khusus yang dibuat untuk menyambut tahun baru 2016. Saya kepengen aja buat cerita sedih seperti ini. Lagi mengalihkan perhatian dari cerita yang happy ending terus. Sekali-sekali ini, saya buat cerita sad ending. Cerita yang dibuat berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi walaupun sebagian hanyalah fiktif belaka.**

 **Oke, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini?**

 **Inilah pairing crack lainnya, pairing langka yaitu Naruto x Tianyi.**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Jumat, 11 Desember 2015**

 **Berminat mereview fic gaje ini? Silakan isi kotak di bawah ini! :v :v :v**


End file.
